Pill containers, also known as pill boxes, are cases for housing medications such as pills, tablets, or capsules. Such cases can be used to store and dispense pills such as in a pharmacy or may be made compact to function as personal pill containers used by consumers not only to store and dispense pills but also to carry pills such as in a purse, pocket, or the like.
Personal pill containers allow users to pack limited individualized dosages of one or more medications, and thus enable convenient short-term carry. Since the number or amount of dosages held in such personal pill containers is normally limited, the user must periodically refill the container typically from standard pill containers supplied by the pharmacist. Such small, pocket-sized pill containers, which have been used for years, allow the user to pre-fill the container with medication to be dispensed for that day, and to conveniently carry it with them. These personal pill containers have been found to enhance the ease and regularity of administration by reminding the user of the proper time for dispensing of pills in a more consistent manner. In addition, their small size and compact profile make them especially convenient for individuals needing to take medications at scheduled intervals.
Personal pill containers are typically fabricated to include multiple compartments, which are generally individually accessible by the user through a corresponding closure. Each compartment is adapted to receive and retain a single grouping or dose of one or more medications to be taken at a particular time, which may be individually identified by indicia printed on the closure. In this manner, the personal pill containers can be implemented to enable users to take their medication at the appointed times. While traditional personal pill containers facilitate the prompting of use and transportation of medications, such containers have been found to be inadequate when the user is required to take more than one kind of medication at different time intervals during the day. In such an instance, the user often may not be able to distinguish the different medications, and thus, may erroneously take the medications at improper times.
Accordingly, there is a need for pill containers, which are capable of accommodating one or more dosable ingestible products typically in the form of pill medications which may be administered at same or different time intervals and/or groupings during the day, while maintaining ease of use and storage and carry convenience.
The pill containers may be made compact so that they can function as personal pill containers and therefore be convenient to carry by the user.